


筷子吻

by ZnSO4



Category: Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZnSO4/pseuds/ZnSO4
Summary: ·伊莉雅/间桐樱·三观不正胃疼文学·没有圣杯战争的类ABO世界·OOC到天际





	1. Aroma

01

伊莉雅第一次到士郎家的时候，紫发少女正在厨房里煲汤。

一男一女共处一室，少女还有曼妙的身躯，动人的嗓音，任谁都会怀疑他们早已标记。士郎热情地邀请伊莉雅共进晚餐，少女亦如女主人一般将筷子递给了伊莉雅，她的一缕头发随之垂下，散发出淡淡的清香。

伊莉雅从来没有闻过那种味道。

不似果香，也不似任何她认识的花香，携着不多不少的甜味，若有似无地飘在递过来的筷子上。伊莉雅忍不住怀疑那是少女泄露的信息素，她目光在对方的脖子上飞速扫过，心里忍不住暗暗吃惊。

那竟然还是不属于任何人的身体。

“诶？你说樱吗，不不不是恋人啦，只是来帮忙的学妹。”

士郎否认了他们在交往，并适时地露出了相应的羞涩的表情。少女——间桐樱，同样害羞地低下了头。伊莉雅看得厌烦，但意外的胃口不错，这两人太会做饭了，她生气地想，其实实在没有什么可挑剔的。

父亲消失后，她花了很大决心才来到冬木市寻找据说被父亲收养的儿子，也即是自己异父异母的弟弟士郎。她没有带女仆过来，本来也只想看看对方过得好不好就离开，没想到却出了这么个变数，诚然，表面上来看这不过是学长学妹只差一层纸的双向暗恋喜剧，但她总感觉哪里不对。

这种感觉在她看见樱不小心露出的手臂上的伤痕后达到了巅峰。

士郎是有那方面的兴趣爱好吗？

还是说……别的alpha？

无论哪一种都让她感到蹊跷。

樱收拾完餐具后便告辞离开，伊莉雅稍稍犹豫，还是偷偷跟在了樱的身后。

伊莉雅比樱矮挺多，因此躲藏并非难事。樱的脚步又慢又软，她似乎并不急着回家，上坡后还侧身观赏了一会儿山下的风景。

怪异的感觉又在蔓延，伊莉雅一直跟到樱推开间桐家别墅的大门。她正准备离开，突然闻到了之前令她十分在意的味道。

是比樱递筷子时，浓郁上十倍的香气。

甜到伊莉雅的头皮发麻，香到伊莉雅的意识混乱，她皱着眉看着间桐樱转过身来，双手颤抖地锁上了大门。

毫无疑问，那栋阴森的别墅里有什么可怕的东西等着她。

伊莉雅觉得自己模模糊糊触摸到了什么惊人的真相。

等伊莉雅回过神来，她已经在第二天又敲响了士郎家的门。

“打扰了……士郎家的菜太好吃了，忍不住又来了。”

她自己都没想到会临时编出这种借口。

02

士郎的烂好人性格轻易地接受了这个理由。

于是除了菜色不同，这一天似乎也与昨天没有什么不同。樱把筷子递过来的时候，身上却似乎消失了那阵清香，她穿着高领毛衣，把脖子彻彻底底地遮了起来，伊莉雅几乎可以确信她遭遇过了什么，但又难以置信士郎这么长时间都毫无察觉。那双递筷子的手纤细而脆弱，伊莉雅的指尖不小心碰到了一点，便立刻缩了回去。

有那么一瞬间，伊莉雅想把自己的筷子递回去。

她被自己的想法吓了一跳。

他们一起吃了一顿美味异常的饭，士郎总会挑起有趣的话题，樱有时会搭话，但更多时候是安静地吃着自己的东西。伊莉雅确认了樱眼里对士郎的爱慕，她有点冷漠地想，什么嘛，难道是单箭头？

“说来，今天居然在弓道部门口看到了那个远坂。”

“诶？远坂……前辈吗？”

“嗯，而且正好是樱你射箭的时候哦。不过也没有多长时间，难道她也对弓道部有兴趣吗？”

“…………谁，谁知道呢？”樱有点慌乱地夹碎了盘子里的煎蛋。

金黄色的蛋液流出后迅速沾满了盘底，伊莉雅瞥了一眼也夹碎了自己的煎蛋 ，随口问到，“那个远坂？”

“啊，是个有点高傲的大小姐，但是人不错，在学校里还挺有名的。”

“这样——”伊莉雅尝了一口，不自觉地舔了一下嘴巴，“樱也认识她吗？”

樱有点被吓到，这是伊莉雅第一次喊她的名字。伊莉雅虽然天生娇小，声音却总含着一些冰冷。她小小地点了点头，“学校里……可能也没有人不知道她吧。”

“她和你有过节吗？”

“为，为什么这么问？”

伊莉雅看了樱一眼，低头道，“你对她反应挺大。啊，好想吃糖心的煎蛋……”

“诶？要我现在去煎吗？”

“我来吧！”士郎先樱一步站了起来，“不过我一直以为樱跟远坂不太熟，难道你们其实有什么来往？”

“并没有……”樱轻声道，“只是，我单方面仰慕远坂前辈罢了。”

“学长，也很喜欢远坂前辈吧？”

伊莉雅有点受不了这种经典三角恋，兴致缺缺地放下了筷子。

令人厌烦。

她想，明天就回城堡吧。这里除了菜好吃也没什么值得留恋的。她烦躁地搓了搓手指，却不小心让筷子掉在了地上。

“啊，我给你换双新的！”对面少女站起了身，走到厨房又折回来，她弯下腰，面对面地递出了那双筷子，甜甜的香气忽的窜进伊莉雅的鼻子里，伊莉雅再次怀疑她是在故意释放信息素，但那傲人的双峰更像是在耀武扬威。可我又不是omega，伊莉雅恶劣地想，怎么看都更像在勾引。

她握上了樱的手。

并没有很用力，但她天生体寒，比樱要凉上一些，于是不仅樱被冰到，伊莉雅也惊讶于那微薄的热度。士郎还在厨房里倒腾，做饭的声音与煎蛋的香气一起飘来，樱整个人僵在那儿，伊莉雅扯出一个天真的笑容，含住樱的指尖吻了一下。

“谢谢你帮我拿筷子，樱。”

TBC.


	2. Sehnsucht

04

伊莉雅经常被人说，她有一双红宝石一样漂亮的眼睛。

但此刻她的眼里，少女惊慌失措地挣开了手指。士郎好奇地问你们怎么了，伊莉雅无辜地摆了摆手。

“只是用德国的礼节感谢了一下樱而已。”

完全是胡说八道。

樱好像试图相信，但看着伊莉雅的眼神已经和之前不同，带上了不安和迷茫。她双峰轻微地起伏着，手指还打着颤。

太适合被欺负了。

伊莉雅带着笑容在心里评价，目光转向士郎，士郎却没有什么反应，还无意之中替伊莉雅开了脱，“喔喔，听说外国的礼节都很亲密呢，和我们日本人含蓄的风格不一样。”

伊莉雅几乎要笑出声了。

从此她的生活多了一个乐子。

她频繁地到士郎家，试图继续她的“德国礼节”，但樱上次被吓得不轻，主动在伊莉雅来之前就摆好了筷子。伊莉雅还留意着樱的香气，少女似乎真的对控制信息素不擅长，总是无意识地流出一点。要是能把这香气带走就好了，伊莉雅暗暗地想，她要承认她十分喜欢樱的味道。

于是在某一天樱和士郎都去厨房时，伊莉雅快速将自己和樱的筷子对调。她舔了一口樱的筷子，味道自然没有什么不同，但甜滋滋的香气还是飘进了她心里。她把筷子带回了自己的家，想像着樱羞涩的笑容，雪白的肌肤，纤长的手指，跃动的双峰，她仿佛又闻到那甜腻的气味，在心跳如雷里安抚着自己的昂扬，她想樱哭出来一定很好看，雪白的臂膀上落下伤痕反而更美，她怀着恶劣地心情想像着最残酷的画面，在爆发的那一瞬间，脑子里却冒出了少女那声甜滋滋的，仿佛含着万般情思的“前辈”。

伊莉雅睁开眼睛，终于意识到事情已经超出了自己的预料。

05

事情的恶化是远坂凛的到来。

据说那天樱晕倒在了放学的路上，被路过的远坂凛看到。远坂凛本来打算将樱送回家，却在樱的身上发现了多处伤痕，她惊惧之下抓起士郎就要揍，在士郎反复解释下才平息下来，扶着樱去了比较近的士郎家。

伊莉雅推开门的时候，就看见樱抓着被子满脸通红地喊“远坂前辈”。

她抬眼看向那个“远坂前辈”，果然是非常漂亮，自信又美丽的大小姐。而且，个子很高。

………………你到底有几个前辈？！

伊莉雅冷着脸关上了门。

樱被哥哥暴力对待的事情终于被士郎和凛知悉，凛自然不肯再让樱回间桐家，但她不知出于什么顾虑，也没有让樱去自己家，只是恶狠狠地对士郎说，你要是敢不好好照顾樱，自己想象自己的下场。

樱就这样住下，连同照顾樱的凛。伊莉雅在士郎和凛都走后推开了樱的房门，樱已然睡着，表情是伊莉雅从未见过的安然。伊莉雅有很多念头在脑海里一起迸发，邪恶的，温柔的，残酷的，自私的，同情的，悲伤的……她定定地看着樱，两声语调不同的“前辈”在脑海里交织出现——她猛地闭上了眼睛。

冰凉的液体从脸颊滑落到了地板上。

她明明才是，最早察觉樱的处境的人。

可她没有拯救樱，没有强硬地让樱留下，没有追问樱的不幸，没有任何温柔的宽慰和安抚，甚至还有过很多污秽不堪的想像。她当然不配得到甜蜜的称呼，当然也不应该再去吻她的手指。

她满身罪恶地，替樱拉了拉被子。

做个好梦。

她无声地说。

06

伊莉雅小时候是绝对的公主。

爱因兹贝伦家的钱财够她买下任何她中意的玩意儿，但小小的她经历了母亲的病逝，父亲的消失，便明白她其实什么也做不到，她越喜欢什么人，越可能失去对方。

她在很长时间内都觉得自己对间桐樱的欲望是由于那诡异的香气。

她除了那次轻薄的举动，行为举止上其实丝毫看不出喜欢樱的样子，甚至一度被士郎怀疑她与樱处不来。直到走出樱的房间，她才在后知后觉不断落下的眼泪里，察觉了自己真正的心意。

——喜欢。

喜欢她。

喜欢间桐樱。

樱是不是，很讨厌她呢？

不，即使是对暴力的哥哥，樱也总是替他说话。 

她，伊莉雅·爱因兹贝伦，对于间桐樱来说，可能只是无关紧要的，轻薄过她一次的，喜欢的前辈的姐姐，而已。

TBC.


	3. Lieben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halt mich ganz fest，zeig mir was Liebe ist.

07

伊莉雅毫不意外樱与士郎的感情升温。

一男一女，一A一O，朝夕相处，实在没有不在一起的道理。

她唯一感到惊诧的竟然是自己。

樱是个过于少女的少女，幻想着像公主一样和喜欢的人约会。“我可以把城堡借给你们。”说出这句话后，伊莉雅就知道自己完了。

她躺在自己房间里的床上，告诉自己女仆们一定会把士郎与樱照顾的很好。那双筷子还摆在床头，香味却早已消失不见。伊莉雅也知道下楼她就可以闻到那股味道，但她到底还是没有那份勇气。

樱在做什么呢，是不是已经和士郎一起漫步在美丽的花园？是不是在城堡内部到处参观爱因兹贝伦家收藏的奇珍异宝？是不是……在浪漫的烛光晚宴下与士郎接吻？

伊莉雅从床上跳下去，在二楼偷偷探出自己的半只眼睛，烛光昏暗，她看不到士郎的脸，只看到樱闭着眼睛，深情而快乐地，洋溢着难以言表的幸福。

伊莉雅知道自己不必再看了。

她想减少去士郎家的次数，毕竟她也没有自虐的爱好。但伊莉雅坐拥爱因兹贝伦的万贯家财，在经商上有无敌的天赋，生活对她毫无挑战，于是她又很快感到无聊。随着时间一同被消磨的，还有对意淫樱的歉意。借过城堡后樱显然更加亲近她，似乎也真的把那唯一一次“德国礼仪”当成了合理的行为。

可伊莉雅有无数次想把“德国礼仪”重复一遍。

有一天她真怀疑樱是故意。明明家里还有客人，士郎和樱的动静声却很惊人。伊莉雅在他俩的隔壁房间，听着肉体拍打和冲撞的声音，听着樱断断续续又甜腻的呻吟，再一次控制不住地把手放到了自己的昂扬之上。

反正……樱也不可能知道……

她想像着樱衣衫不整地坐在自己身上，校服的裙子可能还没脱，淫水却已经流了一地。那双好看的胸一定随着动作不断起伏着，她会去咬樱顶端嫣红的茱萸，一边舔一边拍着她挺翘的屁股。

“前辈……嗯……啊……再深一点……”

仿佛如呼应一般，隔壁房间传来了啪啪的拍打声，伊莉雅想像着樱圆润的屁股的触感，下体更硬了几分，她心安理得地想像自己也是什么“前辈”，或许“爱因兹贝伦前辈”？管她呢。她会抓着樱的屁股不断顶到樱的深处，樱的小穴一定贪吃又黏人，吸着她紧紧不放。

“呜……哈……轻、轻点……那里……不行、不要了……”

她当然不会听她的，她会在樱雪白的身体上留下各种鲜红的痕迹，顶开她的生殖腔，一次又一次地摩擦令她快乐的地方，听她不断地娇喘呻吟，在她高亢的尖叫声里，射到子宫深处。

伊莉雅看着自己满手的污秽，毫无廉耻地打开一包纸巾擦掉躺倒在了床上。

她感到自己已经无药可救。

08

伊莉雅有时会恨自己，也会恨樱。

她的羞耻感越来越稀薄，听墙角都快成习惯，虽然不会对樱本人做什么，脑子里却什么都做过了。

士郎总要出门打工，故而樱的哥哥慎二来敲门的时候，家里只有伊莉雅和樱在。

没料到哥哥会来的樱甫一开门，就被慎二扇了两个巴掌。伊莉雅从屋内冲出时，就看到一个海带头的男人站在门口，樱捂着半张脸，跪坐在了地上。

“你做什么?”

伊莉雅过于矮小，慎二自然不把她放在心上，“我教育教育我妹妹，接她回家。”

“你算什么哥哥？”伊莉雅不屑地冷笑，“你除了把你的无能发泄到比你柔弱的omega身上，还会什么？”

慎二立刻被激怒了，“你不过是——”

“砰——！！”

慎二还没说完，就已经被伊莉雅一脚踢爆下体倒了下去。伊莉雅拼的就是瞬间，丝毫不给慎二喘息的机会，使出全身的力气掐住了慎二的脖子，冷声道，“滚出去，再来打扰樱我立刻废了你的眼睛，你信不信？”

慎二和樱都被震住了。

伊莉雅的力量并不强，能压制慎二全靠巧劲还有慎二的轻视。慎二一走，她的身体便控制不住地有些发抖。她从小就不爱多管闲事，也很少会跟人发生肢体冲突，此刻竟有种恍惚的感觉，但她仍然记得更重要的事，她缓慢地、颤抖地，转向了樱。

“已经……没事了，樱。”

没事了。

她努力地挤出了一个安抚的笑容。

09

人在激动的时候，信息素就会爆发。

樱第一次如此近距离地闻到伊莉雅的味道。

很香，很像小孩子喜欢的糖果味道，伊莉雅本来也长得很小孩子。

樱有点模糊地想着，好像之前也有在屋里闻到过很多次，但是她没有反应过来是信息素。

伊莉雅很白，从头发到肤色都是雪的颜色，但伊莉雅不喜欢雪，也很怕冷，她的手很凉，比自己的都凉。

——为什么会怎么样呢？

樱来不及思考，身体却已经抱住了雪白的，冰凉的，如糖果一般的女孩。

好小……

明明还是秋天，单薄的拥抱也并不能传递多少温暖，但丝丝甜意依然裹挟着微薄的热度，密密麻麻地从脚底缠满了全身。

TBC.


End file.
